Opheliac
by The HP and Twilight lover
Summary: Oneshot/songfic based on the song which named the story! You never choose your obsessions like you choose your enemies, but what do you do if you get both things in the same package offering? R&R plz! OC or is it...? !I don't own the song!


_Opheliac_:  
Dictionary definition: Abnormal obsession (towards a person)  
Emilie's definition: One who has delved into madness

As I said in the summary, this is a songfic based on the song "Opheliac" by the talented Emilie Autumn. I highly recommend my readers to listen to the song on youtube while reading the story, to get in "the right mood"...

* * *

**Opheliac**

Her lips shone a darker red than they used to in the silvery light of the moon that night. A sharp red, thick liquid was dripping from them ever so slowly as she graciously rose from the limp, dead body she'd been sucking the blood out of during these past couple of minutes.

The glistening, white snow was intensified with the red colour, as were her equally white hand as it had a drip covering part of it. Her red eyes and pale white nose together with the hand itself sensed the whereabouts of the last drip, and her tongue reached out and caught it.

She licked her mouth, savouring the exquisite taste of her one and only life fluid. This was her relaxing, enjoying herself.

Out of the blue, it seemed, came a sound which made every single limb in her body tighten once again; the very distinguishable sound of approach. She listened intensely for a moment, but as soon as she sensed and recognised the smell of someone she knew, her mind was ensured that there was no infinite danger ahead.

Her body, however, was unable to respond to the calming signals her mind sent out. Part of her wanted to let go of the strain and go completely wild, whilst another part told her no; that was not a good idea. She wasn't even sure whether she would continue enjoying the human approaching her from behind as she used to.

Though her reflexes still kicked in with no halt; they made her lips form a small but vicious smile. Her body prepared for a snack once again in this cold winter night; she could feel the poison starting to flow within her – a reaction very similar to when human mouths water; only, for her it was toxic. Or, for the humans who happened to be unlucky enough to become the victims of her, rather. She was lethal to the fragile species she and others like her had evolved from.

But even though her body had taken apparent reactions from the approaching creature, she had no plans on recognising him verbally or giving away any sign whatsoever of being aware of his presence. She played with him; a teasing reminder of how he was in fact madly obsessed with her. She hoped – as she heard that he had finally reached to her in the deep, dark forest – that he hurt over her ignorance. She hoped that he suffered to the extreme. He deserved it.

_I'm your Opheliac  
I've been so disillusioned  
I know you'd take me back  
But still I feign confusion_

He took the very last steps towards her, steady and determined. He seemed very much to know what he was after; one thing the two of them had always had in common, for what it was worth.

She still had her back against him, but he apparently didn't mind as he passed her and turned around to face her. His eyes were a dark gray and his hair was black, making the hell of a contrast against her piercing red stare and her dark, auburn hair.

He reached out for her in the dark; his hand touching her face ever so gently. His hands were cold because of the chill in the air, but his touch still felt warm against her ice skin. She didn't appreciate it at all, and so she moved closer to him in a motion so fast that it was impossible for human eyes to even register, in an attempt to scare him. She wouldn't back down for him for the world.

The man in front of her didn't move an inch, though; as if he was to prove his loyalty towards her. But she saw only stubbornness; pure idiocy. She wasn't impressed with him, but then on the other hand she never expected to be.

She remembered how they had bonded a while back. She recalled how disappointed he had made her; she'd thought he was the self preserving kind, trying to pull it to a stop at times when she'd slipped too far into herself and taken too much of him with her. Of course she had always known it was impossible for him to fight her, but she'd thought he would at least try, to remind her of who she could be; who she wanted to be; remind her not to die all over again and take his life with her.

Because normally when she tasted blood, she could control herself and enjoy it slowly, without putting anyone at immediate risk. But sometimes she would get in over her head; become all too frenzied and let a wild predator she didn't know take over all of her. She had always been malicious; it was in her nature. Still she hated that predator inside of her, simply because she couldn't control it – and that was quite a big deal for the control freak she was.

She'd thought that he might be the one to help her gain full control of herself, by constant reminders of what she wanted and what she was like. She'd thought he was a fighter. How very ironic it was then, that he always fought everything but her.

_I couldn't be your friend  
My world was too unstable  
You might have seen the end_

_But you were never able  
To keep me breathing  
As the water rises up again  
Before I slip away_

She put his courage to a test as per usual, baring her sharp teeth. He didn't back off at all; instead he stretched his neck a bit, raised his head slightly so that she would be pleased with him, having been met half way.

She raised an eyebrow at him while she leaned in closer. She built an electric tension between them, and waited almost teasingly for him to move so that she could attack. He could feel her cold, sweet breath against her throat; it made his heart beat faster and his blood rush through his veins.

He groaned. He knew she was playing with him again; the evil experimental kind of play, to see how long he lasted before he gave in and was willing to agree to whichever of her biddings and cravings.

"This will be the last time", she told him; her melodic voice a poisonous trap for all the young men in this world. "I will leave you to your own after this; I neither can nor will stay with you."

This was not exactly what one could define as supporting for a man in his shoes; obsessed with the black angel in front of him; depending on her moves; relying on her every word. But he'd heard this a time too many to believe it; he had with time discovered that she was utterly addicted to the taste of his blood. Not that she ever intended to admit that, but it showed. This was hardly the first time she'd left him, nor was it the first time he had taken her back. With this, he was quite certain that he wouldn't loose her this time either.

He called her bluff.

_You know the games I play  
And the words I say  
When I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell  
When you've gone through hell  
And I say I can't stay_

Her lips touched his throat, burning in spite of their actual temperature. With them followed her teeth, sinking into his skin only seconds later.

She hurried to suck her own poison out of his body before leaving herself to explore his taste; turning him was nothing she intended to do, ever. Though she knew that this was not something that he was sure of himself – that was why his heart always skipped a beat as he felt that burning sensation of the poison intoxicating him; afraid as he was for becoming someone like her.

He had major problems in trusting her, and this was definitely not something she helped him out on. She herself didn't trust anyone at all. No one was friend; everyone was foe – no one could hurt her.

_You know how hard it can be  
To keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone  
Becomes my enemy and when_

She moaned at the taste of him. He moaned at the feeling of her tongue against his bare skin. He no longer felt cold, even if his breath told him he ought to be.

They were both at great height at the moment; satisfied to receive what they both thirsted for; both of them enjoying the other equally as much, like drug addicts having a taste of their favourite brand.

She felt the monster stretching inside of her, ready to break out. It was entirely his fault, she was certain, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to want to fight her inner craving. Deep desire had been stirred between them, and there was nothing he or anybody else could do about it.

She knew that if she allowed this to keep going, she would eventually kill him. It would not be of hate but of too strong a love. She hoped he'd realize that at his last breath when the time came. Then, but not until then, she wanted him to know that she was totally unable to control herself; that it was all because of her mania about him.

_There's nothing more you can do  
I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I want to be  
I only hope that in the end you will see  
It's the Opheliac in me_

There was a moment in the process of draining where he stopped breathing.

She knew of course, that he was in fact not dead at all; his pulse racing up at an entire new level in his body. But she knew just as much that she could kill him within minutes.

She fought herself. She didn't want him to die; she didn't even want him to bloody hurt! Nevertheless he did, he would if nothing was done about it.

What bothered her most was actually how he didn't seem to concern about his life himself. As usual, he was way too high up in his Haven to think of his own safety. He could never help her not to sink down into herself; he could never help her be as alive as she possibly could be.

She knew it, and she was grieving this fact deeper than she would ever show.

_I'm your Opheliac  
My stockings prove my virtues  
I'm open to attack  
But I don't want to hurt you  
Whether I swim or sink  
That's no concern of yours now  
How could you possibly think_

_You had the power to know how  
To keep me breathing  
As the water rises up again  
Before I slip away_

His blood was too addictive for her to ever stop. She normally had no problem killing people to feed – but this was not for feeding. The thirst that clung onto her as soon as she came across his smell was never to be outdone. It was an impossible task at hand for him not to stir her thirst, as was it for her not to take his life as she gave in. She hated it with all the morality that she had left, but he might not realize.

He might think that this was just another one of her little games. He probably _suspected_ that it wasn't safe to oppose her. He _must_ be fully positive that he still couldn't trust her.

_You know the games I play  
And the words I say  
When I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell  
When you've gone through hell  
And I say I can't stay_

_You know how hard it can be  
To keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone  
Becomes my enemy and when  
There's nothing more you can do  
I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I want to be  
I only hope that in the end you will see  
It's the Opheliac in me_

She was not a dim whit. She knew very well that if she killed him now, she would find another man just as thrilling, stubborn and luscious as he was. And she would kill him as well, and the next one, and the next one after that. She lived for the whole of eternity. She knew how things worked out.

She couldn't be nice – not even by dieting on animals; she would still take lives. No, the only way for her to be good was not to feed at all – and she wouldn't stand it. She cherished the taste of human blood far too much. She just didn't cherish _how much_ she cherished it.

So no matter how good a liar she was, she had to face this. She was forced every day to realize who she was and what she did – nonetheless she always tried to deny it.

_Studies show:  
Intelligent girls are more depressed  
Because they know  
What the world is really like  
Don't think for a beat it makes it better  
When you sit her down and tell her  
Everything gonna be all right  
She knows in society she either is  
A devil or an angel with no in between  
She speaks in the third person  
So she can forget that she's me_

He was starting to have trouble breathing. His pulse finally started to slow down, when hers would have been racing harder at the moment if she'd had one.

She didn't understand what was going on inside her. She just knew how much she dreaded ending this human man's life. She just knew how much she would miss him. But his delicious blood kept flowing into her mouth, torturing her with pleasure. She existed in a world were everything was black or white; tempting or repulsive; something she could resist or something she could not. There was no in between; not now, not ever.

That was why her strongly purifying emotions came as a mystery for her. Why would she mind killing him? Why would she miss him? It could be explained with a simple simile of how an addict would miss the drugs if they were all used up and he knew that he wouldn't ever lay his hands on more. But really, there was plenty of blood left in the world anyway; plenty of fish left in the sea, and she knew it. She also happened to know that there must be something else but the blood in this dilemma. Something stronger.

She considered if it was possible that she had found a _singer_ after all this time. She doubted the possibility, seeing as how there was more than common addiction between a vampire and her singer. There was the purest state of emotion in a bond as strong as that; there was love. And she knew that this couldn't be. Sure, there where creatures like her who were capable of love, but they were _good_ monsters. She was not one of them – how could she ever be?

How could he ever know? Merely considering the possibility… then what now? If this had ever happened; if this was for real… then wouldn't he deserve to know about it? Wouldn't he get to hear it from her before he died? Could she ever admit to something like that, as she doubted it all herself? Would she ever be certain?

She didn't like having to ask herself so many questions. She didn't like having to doubt herself; her own mind; her inner feelings – feelings of those she didn't think she had left. He was free to doubt her how much he wanted, of course. She was no fool; she never expected him to believe anything of her. Apart from this. This, she didn't want him to doubt. Not when she fought to believe it herself.

_Doubt thou the stars are fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt  
Doubt thou the stars are fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt  
Doubt thou the stars are fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt I love_

She had taken herself completely by surprise. She had no idea how she'd managed to break free from the curse of predatory instincts – wasn't even aware that she'd ever done it, to be honest – but somehow she obviously had, because her teeth was no longer sunken into his vulnerable skin.

He didn't look half as shocked as she was; clearly believing this to have been nothing more than a small tease; her having a snack as usual. Of course he was unable to detect the difference between now and then, even if it seemed very evident to her how much more blood she had taken this time; how much more rage she had been in; how ecstatic the animal still was – laying in wait at the moment, hyper aware of its surroundings, stiff as a marble statue.

She stared at him, still a mere couple of centimetres from his throat. How had she been able to let go of him? He was weak now, eyes closed, heavy breath and barely able to stand. She felt the majority of his weight relying on her to hold him up now; to support him. This wasn't something she was used to, but she could not say she was uncomfortable with it. Her mind drifted off to scenarios she hadn't visualized before, and she ordered herself not to bite as her red tongue and her full lips drew to higher levels.

She met his lips and closed her eyes for a split second, and when she reopened them she found him meeting her gaze, dazed. This was new. He looked at her questioningly and then tried to reach forward to graze her lips again. Though she was still the one in charge here, and she wouldn't comply to anything just like that.

She smiled, satisfied with having discovered a new little game to play. He was a very valuable piece in her never-ending game, but he was still just a piece, not yet a player, not yet her opponent. She enjoyed testing his limits, enjoyed controlling him and discovering new ways to break down his offence.

_You know the games I play  
And the words I say  
When I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell  
When you've gone through hell  
And I say I can't stay_

_You know how hard it can be  
To keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone  
Becomes my enemy and when  
There's nothing more you can do  
I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I want to be  
I only hope that in the end you will see  
But never doubt_

_You know the games I play  
And the words I say  
When I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell  
When you've gone through hell  
And I say I can't stay_

_You know how hard it can be  
To keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone  
Becomes my enemy and when  
There's nothing more you can do  
I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I want to be  
I only hope that in the end you will see_

She cast one last, very amused glimpse at his startled face before she was off again, disappearing with the wind, faster than the speed of sound.

And so the race was on once more.

* * *

Reviews will make me very, very happy :D Tell me what you think! If you don't like the song then that's fine by me, I discovered it yesterday and you might have to listen to it a couple of times to like it.

Btw I didn't really have an idea of who the vampire woman was when I started to write, so in case you're wondering, I guess they're my own characters... Unless you guys can come up with some vampire girl of whom this description suits, then you're all free to tell me by review ;)


End file.
